All Alone
by Volerian
Summary: Needy is dealing with all the events after Jennifers Body, Femslash Needy/Jennifer, don't like, don't read
1. All Alone

Summary-Needy after the events of Jennifers Body and everything she goes through, Femslash Jennifer/Needy

Disclaimer- I do not own Jennifers Body

The wind whipped through Needy's hair as she kneeled in front of Jennifer's grave. Tears soaked her face as she remembered her friend. Needy stopped for a moment and thought, "No she was more than my friend she was my lover." Then the tears started anew. Needy couldn't help remembering everything from her first kiss with her to the look in Jennifer's eyes as she died. She wondered if Jennifer would be able to forgive her for what she had done, and if she would realize it was for her own good. Needy's hand went unconsciously to her shoulder to touch her bite mark, the one thing left connecting her to Jennifer, unless you count her best friend pendant that hung around her neck. In all normal logic, holding on to that pendant would seem twisted, but with all the things that Needy had been through she needed something to hang onto.

The wind carried with it a haunting melody that Needy could relate to well.

"_All alone in an empty room, nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend, I don't know how we ended up her, I don't know but it's never been so clear we made a mistake dear and I see the broken glass in front of me I see your shadow hanging over me and your face I can see through the trees……………._

Needy's hand clutched to her chest as she felt the words rip through her conscious; Jennifer was gone and would never be back. If only she were her then it all might be ok. Needy stood quickly and began to walk into the woods to the place where the terror had all began, to Devil's Kettle, the waterfall for which the small town had been named.

Needy reached the falls and just stared into the swirling abyss that supposedly led to nowhere, but she knew better. Needy let her legs give way and she fell to the ground on her knees. With slow movment s she drew from her back pocket a large knife. It gleamed eerily in the moonlight. The knife was nearly the twin of the one that had stolen Jennifer from her and for a while she just stared at her own reflection in the knife. Then she raised the knife prepared to end her eternal suffering because it was better to be dead that to be alone. Needy raised the knife to her throat and closed her eyes, as she readied the killing blow she heard a voice whisper her name.

"Needy………………..Needs………………..

It was when Needy heard the last word she froze, visibly shaken.

"Jennifer?"

She peered around the darken woods to find the source of the noise. It was only when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder that she nearly bolted out of her skin.

Needy turned but found no one there.

Needy turned back to face the falls and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Jennifer Check in all her glory was sitting in front of her.

Needy whined deep in her throat and started to back away.

"Hey Monostat, what's up?

"Jen?"

"Who else?"

"But it can't be you; your dead….I killed you."

"Yes you killed me but you saved me."

"I don't understand."

"You killed the demon inhabiting my body which in turn set my soul free."

Needy shook her head in disbelief, "No you can't be here, you can't, I killed you." Tears began to pour from her eyes, "Why are you doing this, is this some sick trick? God Jennifer, I …………… I loved you, no I still love you."

Jennifer smiled at her, "I know Needs, that's why I'm here."

"Wait you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why are you here?" Needy growled.

"Easy now, I'm here cuz like demons there are others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, angels."

"Oh…"

"I'm one of them now."

"I don't understand."

"Your love for me saved me, the unconditional love you felt for me saved me and gave me another chance."

Needy backed further away waving the knife as she did, "No you're lying, I don't believe you, go away, and I swear to god if you don't I will kill myself right now."

As these words left Needy's mouth, Needy saw a look she had never seen in Jennifer's eyes, fear and caring."

"No Needy, don't do it, it's not the way."

"Bull, I lost you and I've lost Chip, there is nothing left for me."

"Yes there is, let me show you." Jennifer moved forward with the grace of a feline and placed a hand on Needy's cheek. Needy shivered under the contact. "See Needs, I'm here for you, I always will be."

Needy back up and then turned and fled. She didn't know where she was running just that she was away from Jennifer. She made her way out of the forest and then out onto the road. Needy saw the headlights but didn't move in time as the oncoming car slammed into her with the force of a Mac truck. Needy went flying and hit the pavement. She was dazed and a bit disoriented but she still managed to get back up and start running again. She ran until she reached the abandoned complex that she now called home. She jumped through the window and made her way up to her bed.

She collapsed on her pile of blankets and burrowed into them. Needy awoke the next morning hoping it was all a dream and for a few minutes she was sure it was until she heard a familiar voice at the door to her room.

"Needs, you can't keep running, it won't help anything."

Needy growled.

"Wow, someone has an attitude this morning."

"Go away you're a figment of my imagination."

"What ever you say Needs." Jennifer moved until she was kneeling next to Needy, "But can a figment of your imagination do this?" Jennifer leaned down and captured Needy's lips with her own. Needy moaned and whimpered, "Jennifer, oh god, I've missed you so much."

Jennifer's lips curled up in a little smile. "Good to hear Needs, good to hear."


	2. Come Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own Jennifers Body or Hilary Duff's song Come Clean

Summay: Needy deals with the events after Jennifers Body

Needy woke in her pile of blankets and sat up with a start. She looked around her makeshift room and grimaced when she didn't see Jennifer anywhere. "Dam it; I knew it was all a dream, my life is so fucked…." Needy slammed the palms of her hands against the floor. Needy growled low in her throat, and she got off the floor in a quick burst of speed.

Needy moved to the window and stood there as the plastic covering the window wavered around her. "Why is my life so screwed? Couldn't just one thing in my life go right for once?"

She moved out of the abandoned house and walked up the street with her bunny slippers on her feet. As she was walking she heard a car slowly pull up behind her and stop. Needy turned around and paused when she saw a cop car behind her.

"Anita Lesnicky, you need to come with me."

Needy didn't stop walking, so the cop continued to yell at her to stop. Then he pulled his gun from his holster. "Stop, or I'll shoot I swear to god I will shoot."

Needy turned to him and just looked at him with her cold eyes as she continued to walk backwards with her lips pulled up into a horrific smile.

The cop pulled the trigger of his gun and it fired; the first bullet missed her and she laughed a cold and maniacal laugh.

The second shot he fired hit her in the upper right side of her chest. Needy stumbled backward and she gasped in pain and astonishment. "Oww that actually hurt."

Needy turned and ran off into the woods and let her legs carry her far into their depths, to the waterfall. Needy fell to the ground and gasped in pain as she pulled the bullet from her wound. She growls and throws it far away from her. Needy then looks at her hands covered in her own blood. "Just my luck, I get my wish after all."

"Needs………………"

Needy hadn't heard Jennifer approach but she knew she didn't want to be anywhere near her, "Dam it go away Jen.''

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Monistat, I love you and I won't let you suffer like this."

"Hah, you call this suffering; try having your conscious torment you about killing your best friend."

"Needy, don't talk like that."

"What like I'm evil? I am, I am really evil, because when you bit me you transferred your powers to me, well some of them."

"I'm sorry.", Jennifer says as she wraps her arms tightly around herself as if to ward off a chill.

"Nice."

"What?"

"Your sorry."

"I am, I'm sorry for what I have done to you, all I have put you through, I really do love you."

"Well now you tell me!"

Jennifer glares at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Needy stands up, her bullet wound completely forgotten at the moment, her body radiating anger; "I mean that maybe if I had known that then all of this wouldn't have happened, that I might have tried harder to save you."

Jennifer moves forward as if to comfort Needy but at the last moment refrains, "Oh Needy, don't beat yourself up over this", Jennifer gestures with her hands to everything around them; "there was nothing that could have been done. It was fated to happen and nothing that you could have or would have done differently would change that fact."

Needy's shoulders slump in defeat. "But there could have been another way, I'm sure of it. There has to be another way."

This time Jennifer doesn't stop herself as she moves forward to comfort Needy. She wraps her arms tightly around her friend and buries her head in her hair. "Oh Needy, let's get you home." Needy grunts in pain as Jennifer picks her up and begins the long walk back to Needy's home. As Jennifer and Needy reach her house the rain starts pouring down. Needy hears Jennifer singing softly and tilts her head to listen as the rain water pours down.

_Let's__ go back, Back to the beginning, Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean  
_

Jennifer smiled at Needy "Come on Monistat we should get you inside before you become a mess." Needy laughs, "Jen I already am a mess if you haven't noticed."

"True, but we should still go inside."Jen moves to go inside but needy stays where Jennifer put her down.

"Jen did you really mean what you were singing?"

"Yes Needs I meant every word of it."


	3. Black Roses Red

Disclamer: Don't own Jennifers Body or the Song Black Roses Red by Alana Grace

* * *

Jennifer lay curled next to Needy, running her hands through the blonde's hair. She pauses, "Hey Needs, do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Needy turned over and looked at Jennifer as if she had gone crazy. "Of course I remember Jen. How could I ever forget? We were at your house for a sleep over and it was just before we were going to sleep and you were kind of drunk when you leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips. While you fell soundly asleep I spent the rest of the night with my mind turning over on its self over and over again. That night I realized I loved you more than Chip and it took all of my will not to spoon with you."

"Needy, awww that is so cute!!!" Jennifer's eyes glittered with warmth and happiness. She then rolled Needy so that they were both facing the same way then pulled her so their bodies fit together. "Better Monistat?

Needy sighed, "Much, Vagasil, much better."

Jennifer leaned down and nipped her way from Needy's collar bone to her pulse point.

"Oh god Jen that feels amazing."

Jen smiled "Mhm, you're salty."

Needy blushed a deep red, then go up from her place next to Jennifer. "Ok don't say that, I'm not sure if my mind can grasp what's going on here."

Jen smiles, "There is nothing to grasp."

"The girl who comes back from the dead say what?!?!

Jennifer tries to maintain a straight face but ends up laughing anyway. Needy looks slightly perturbed at this.

"Oh gods Needs that was hilarious, you so sounded like Hannah Montana."

"Yeah yeah I know I sound like Hannah Montana, I thought you already established that fact."

"We did but this was just so good, I couldn't let it go."

Needy's mouth curls up in a maniacal grin, "You are so going to pay for that."

"What? You said it, it was so your fault."

Needy growls her reply, "Not if I have anything to say about it." With that Needy pounces on Jennifer and ends up in a position almost identical to the one she was in when she killed Jennifer.

The whole scene floods her mind and now they are back in Jennifer's room and everything is happening all over again as if life is on replay. Jen just looks up at Needy confused as to why she looks so lost in thought. It's only when Needy rolls off her and starts to cry that she realizes something is wrong.

"Needs what is it?"

"I saw it, I killed you, I killed you……………" Needy's words trail of into a wailing sob and soon her body is wracked by them.

Jennifer does the only thing she can think of; she pulls Needy close and starts to sing.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love

After the last line fades Needy has finished crying and is looking up at Jennifer. "You know I love to hear you sing, you always know how to make everything feel right and if you let me I'll turn your black roses red.

Jennifer smiles down at Needy, "I would love you to."

The two girls stayed curled together till they fell asleep

* * *

**Hoped you all like this chapter, the story isn't over yet and just to warn you it isn't all fluffy hearts and rainbows either. Also if you could review that would be awesome, it's my first story so I kind of like to know how I'm doing. So click the button, I know you want to.**


	4. Don't Forget

Disclaimer-do not own Jennifers Body

Special Thanks to KittySquyres for reviewing every chapter! :]

* * *

The next morning Needy woke to find Jennifer's arms still wrapped around her. Needy sighed in contentment and leaned farther into Jennifer. Jennifer opened her eyes, "Mmh, someone is happy this morning."

Needy grinned "Of course I am I am with you."

"True bur you've never really been with me completely."

"Jennifer!!" Needy exclaimed.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah Vagisil, I know it's true."

Jennifer pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Well let's do something about that then."

Needy looked at Jennifer with her eyes wide in amazement. Jennifer smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind Needy's ear. "Don't worry Needs. I won't hurt you." Then Jennifer moved so she was on top of Needy but not crushing her. The she leaned in and captured Needy's lips in a searing kiss, her tongue begging for entrance. Finally Needy relented and granted her access. Soon though they had to breathe. Jen smiled as she looked down at Needy her face flushed and her chest heaving. "God Needy you're so salty." Needy blushed a deep red and squirmed under her. Needy rose up and pulled of her shirt and placed her mouth on Jennifer's neck while effectively switching places. Needy licked a path from Jen's neck to the top of her bra. Needy bit down lightly causing Jennifer to moan. At that moment Needy feels something released from within as if it has been coiled there waiting for the moment to strike. The creature roils under her skin, so Needy throws herself off of Jennifer and quickly backs away. She grabs her hoodie and shoes then hurriedly pulls them on. Before she leaves she grabs the Bowie knife then she jumps out of her window. Needy is running to the new mantra in her brain.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry….."

She runs until she has reached the police station. She bursts through the doors startling the officer at the desk. The officer jumps up and draws his gun. Needy looks the man over and realizes he is the same one that shot her the other day. He asks in a shaky voice, "What do you want?"

Needy snarls and growls "Kill me." The demon rages against her humanity and surfaces in the form of golden eyes and sharp teeth that have caused her mouth to bleed. She smiles at the officer as blood drips out of her mouth. Needy's humanity gains control for a second so she pulls the knife from her pocket and places it against her chest. Right as she loses control again she plunges the knife into her heart which causes the desk officer to faint. Needy's knees buckle and she collapses to the floor. Moments later Jennifer runs into the office. She runs over to Needy's side, "Oh God, Needy, why?" Needy draws in a rasping breath, "Because I'm evil Jen and not just high school evil." She laughs as blood bubbles over her lips. Jennifer picks up her friend and carries her out the door and fades into the mist that has come over the small town of Devils Kettle.

Although some say that on a full moon the two girls can be seen at the falls hands entwined. But who knows.

"Bri that story is a load of bull."

"Really Nicole I thought you would have known better than to think that. I would never lie to you and to prove I am right we are driving to Devil's Kettle falls."

"What?! Ah hell no. It's too late."

"No it's not besides we are their neighboring town so it will only take thirty minutes tops. Plus I'm driving."

* * *

Not the end quite yet but almost, about one or two more chapters. Now hit the button i know you want to!

* * *


	5. Continue On

As I was driving I thought about the last time I had driven out to the falls. My mind faded back there as I remembered.

I was driving reckless, tears streaming down my face, one question burning in my brain. "Why the hell couldn't I be normal?" As I was not in a state to totally care about where I was going I let my instinct take over. Once I reached the area near the falls I hit the brakes on my truck causing the tires to squeal. I stopped my truck and turned it off, while simultaneously wrenching my car door open. My thoughts turned over on themselves. "Why did you tell a straight girl you loved her? I don't know? I mentally kick myself for being so stupid as to think that she would ever like me. I scream out into the forest, "Dam it I wish the stories of Devil's Kettle were true, because I would wish I was dead." As my scream reverberated in the forest something was watching me.

Needy and Jennifer looked down from their lounging spot atop the falls. "What is all the screaming for?"

Jennifer cocks her head and listens to me and smiles. "The girl says that she wishes the stories of Devils Kettle were true, and if they were she would wish she were dead."

Needy frowns, "No I wouldn't wish that on anyone, although now I am kind of curious as to what is making her so upset." So Needy and Jennifer move down from their spot atop the falls down to where I am.

"What you thought she would say yes? Um, I guess? Well you guessed wrong and now look at you, a pitiful sobbing mess. I am not. Oh yes you are." Finally I give up arguing with myself as it seems an unending battle. I sigh in defeat but then I hear a loud snap and turn around expecting someone there but all I find is the cold chill in the air. As I move to step forward I feel my foot step on something solid. I move my foot off of what I am stepping on and try to get a better view of the object. I bend down and pick up a silver heart best friend forever necklace. I look at it oddly for a moment and then take it with me and sit silently staring at the falls. It's as if what has happened to me, the whole heart shattering event no longer matters. After awhile of sitting there I get up and start heading back to my car.

Jennifer and Needy watch as I leave then Needy turns to Jennifer. "Why did you drop your necklace? You almost got us caught." Jennifer smiles, "No I just, gave her something that might help her."

Needy looks at her curiously, "What do you mean?" Jennifer cocks her head, "I mean that she won't feel so depressed, because if you remember I'm an angel and I'm supposed to help people, not let them hurt themselves." Needy looks down sheepishly, "Sorry Jen, it's not something I remember very easily, I sometimes can't even remember what I am." Jen places an arm around Needy's shoulders, "Don't worry it takes a while to get used to everything and remember what you have to do."

Needy looks down, "Yeah but I can still feel the hold the demon has over me, I'm not out of the dark yet. I could feel it's yearning for the girl's death; to watch her jump off into the falls." Jennifer gripped Needy's shoulders tightly, "Don't ever say that, the demon has no control, you have all the control, I know you do."

My mind is jerked back to the present moment as I look out over the falls, a gentle mist rolling over the forest floor. I hear Nicole by the car still but I don't care. I pull what I now believe to be Jennifer's locket from my pocket. I had remembered both Needy and Jennifer had had one, because even though our towns were separate we still mingled. So Jennifer was popular in both towns. I called out into the mist, "Jennifer? Needy? Are you guys here, I think I have something that belongs to you." The mist swirls around me making visibility about nil. I think I hear Nicole scream but I'm not sure and I can't exactly move because I am so close to the falls. Then all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and about jump out of my skin. I turn around and come face to face with Jennifer Check and then Needy Lesnicky steps out of the mist next to her. Jennifer smiles, "You called us?"

I gulped "Um I found your necklace and figured you might want it back."

Jennifer's smile seems to grow even wider, "Aww thanks, would you put it on?

I look at Needy and just hand her the necklace. " No I think since um Needy um gave you the necklace uh she should do it.

Needy gives me a slight smile as she takes the necklace and puts it around Jennifer's neck. I'm beginning to get a little scared, "Where is Nicole?

Needy smiles, "Oh you mean the girl that ran up the road screaming when she saw us?"

My jaw drops open. Oh great here I am in the woods alone, with two people who are supposed to be dead and buried and no one to help me.

"Don't look so scared , its not like we are gonna rip you to shreds, we just want to thank you for what you have done." Jennifer moves forward and places a hand behind my head, then leans in and kisses me. She pulls away, "See that wasn't that bad."

Next Needy moves up and does the same, and right when she pulls away I see a flash of gold in her eyes and next piercing pain as she rips into my neck. Jennifer pulls Needy off of me, but the damage is already done as I faint to the forest floor.

* * *

If you want me to continue let me know, if you don't then i wont continue and plus its always lovely to get reviews.


	6. Alive and well, sort of

I awake to find myself asleep in my bed and for a moment I think the whole thing is a dream, except when I touch my neck I know it's not, because I can still feel the bite mark. I move to get out of bed when I hear the crinkle of paper. I pull a note out from under my covers. It reads:

Brianna,

I am sorry for the events of last night, it was never supposed to happen. You are now probably wondering what is going to happen to you. You were bitten by someone who was infected by a demon so most likely you will gain some powers, although I am just stating this from what I know. I will keep an eye on you.

J

I looked at the letter a little bewildered. Then I got up and went to the mirror. I looked at my eyes and was astonished to not see my normal blue eyes but golden hued eyes staring back at me. My alarm clock went off and I jumped, although when I jumped I ended up on the ceiling. Which when I noticed this, I promptly fell from the ceiling. So after picking myself up off the floor I got ready for school, and just as I was thinking about what I was going to do for a ride a black Porsche pulled up at the house. The car honked its horn when I looked out the window so I ran out the door and to the car without a second thought. When I opened the door I saw none other than Jennifer Check.

"Get in." I obliged very quickly. "So last night wasn't your imagination, you really have demon powers now as you were bitten, and I think you realize I am not lying as you ended up on the ceiling of your room this morning." I nod in agreement. "Well now Needy and I are supposed to help you since we kind of screwed up your life, well at least that's what the people up there said." Jennifer points to the roof of the car in case I didn't get her meaning. Finally we pull up at the school and I can tell everyone is looking at the car in total awe.

I turn to Jennifer a look of fear on my face. "I can't go out there you don't understand." Jennifer glares at me "Of course I understand, you told a straight girl you liked her and now she hates you but I promise everything will turn out fine." As she is saying this she is unbuckling my seat belt and opening the door. "All you need is a little magic and a push in the right direction." To which she then pushes me out the door. Amazingly I don't fall on my face and to my astonishment people aren't giving me crap they are just staring at me. And I finally realize why when I look at my clothes, "Aww crap I look like Jane Volturi except with the eyes, and the fact I am seventeen, although at least I am not wearing a dress." I just wave to the car and mutter to myself, "Jennifer you are dead meat, because if this is your way of helping me it's kind of weird." After the car drives off I sigh to myself and walk up the stairs to the school, trying to ignore all of the staring kids. At lunch, as I am sitting by myself, some random boy I don't even know comes over to the table and starts hitting on me and soon I have a group of ten boys around me. Then all of a sudden the girl I like comes over and slaps me. "What are you some kind of whore?" Then one of the guys pipes up, "Hey lay off Amber, just because you aren't as beautiful as her doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." The other boys echo his comments while Amber becomes even more mad. "Whatever, you will never be anything and you know it." Amber starts to walk away but I grab her wrist to stop her. I pull her back and ask, "What the hell? Is this about what happened the other day?" Amber's eyes begin to shift and I glare at her. "Fine be the coward, I don't care, but at least I have the courage to stand up for myself instead of running the other way." I push her away lightly while all the boys applaud my little act of bravery.

My final class of the day is P.E which I have always hated, and today we are rope climbing while the boys wrestle. In my mind I believe it is so not fair, girls can wrestle too. When my turn came I gripped the rope expecting to fall off but I made it up the rope as if I was a spider. I felt like I was on top of the world. Then I went and watched the boys wrestle. Finally one boy, Nathan I believe, was declared the champion unless someone wanted to defeat him. I offer to, and the coach doesn't want me to, so I play the discrimination card, and in less than a few seconds I am going up against Nathan. Now all of the PE classes had stopped what they were doing in order to watch what was going on with the wrestling. I moved into the wrestling position while Nathan did the same. He made the first move, rushing at me to try and get me off guard. He gripped me hard around the waist and we both fell to the floor, but as we fell I hooked his legs and was able to break free. The next time he rushed me I grabbed his shoulders and held him balanced on my shoulders above my head and then fell to the mats with a resounding smack. It sounded like it hurt. I got up while Nathan stayed down for the count. I didn't bother with holding him down, there was no need. He stayed down all by himself. As the coach's count reached ten I smiled, but what I didn't know was that Nathan had now gotten up off the floor and was running toward my back. I felt him grab me and I flipped him over my back to have him land in front of me, a move reminiscent of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I reach a hand down and haul him off his feet . He looks at me oddly, "What, you've never seen a girl who can wrestle?"

Nathan smiles, and his cheeks go red, "Uh no i don't believe I have ever seen a girl who can wrestle."

I just smile back at him, " It's cool, well I better go and change." So I run off to the locker room and quickly get changed. When the bell rings a few minutes later I am already outside of the school waiting for Jennifer to arrive. The black Porsche arrives and I go and open the door, but when I see who is driving I immediately want to run away but that would cause a scene. So I just get quickly into the car and then sit as close to the door as I can. Needy looks at me curiously, "You know you don't have to sit so close to the door, I don't bite." She smiles and I don't think she understands what that statement means to me. As of now I am trying to become one with the door of the car while Needy drives, seemingly unaware of the whole odd business between us, you know the whole bite on the neck, seeing dead people, yeah that whole thing.

When we reach my house I hurriedly jump out of the car and run into my house, as I don't want to spend any more time with Needy than I have to. But when I reach my room I find Jennifer lounging on my bed, and I hear footsteps following me to my room. I don't have to look behind me to know that it is Needy. "So how was school?"

I glare at Jennifer, "Crap thanks to you, now I have all these guys's hitting on me. What the hell!!! I'm not even straight!" Jennifer laughs and I bristle. But then I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to come face to face with Needy.

"Jen's just messing around, she really didn't mean to make all the guys like you, it's just what happened."

I just glare at Needy. "Yeah well that did me a lot of good, I like girls, not guys, and me being a sexually frustrated teenager under the influence of hormones does nothing to help me either." I throw my hands up in the air exasperated. I go over and stand at my window staring out into the distance trying to make sense of all that has happened when suddenly I feel a pair of arms encircle my waist. I feel another body leaning into mine and I gulp hard, trying so hard not to be turned on, as its either Needy or Jen and with either of that's just wrong, they are dead for crying out loud, not to mention just plain creepy. So I do the only thing my sex crazed mind can think of. I open my window and jump out, freeing myself from whom ever was holding me.

Jennifer and Needy watch as I sprint away down the drive. "Needy did you really have to go there?"

"No I just thought it might help." Jennifer looks at Needy and shakes her head. "No Needs we don't need to fall in love or have sex with her," Jennifer pauses for a second smiling as she thinks of it. She shakes her head, "No that would be bad, very bad, because you and I are dead. D-E-A-D. And what if she were to fall in love with one of us or for a matter of fact both of us? I don't even want to think of what might happen then.

Meanwhile I have begun to tire and my lungs feel as if they are on fire, so I stop to breathe. I sit by the side of the road and bury my head in my hands, as I let my feelings wash over me. I feel anger and confusion and then I growl low, as I realized what was wrong. Crap, I liked Needy, aw gross, I'm in love with a dead girl, no a dead girl infected by a demon who probably wants to kill me. I don't know who was holding me in my room but I sure as hell didn't want them to stop. As my anger grew the demonic influence grew and for a while I blacked out. When I came to I was kneeling over the corpse of a dead deer gorging myself on its raw flesh. When I looked at my bloodstained hands I freaked and bolted, I didn't know where I was running but finally I slowed as I heard the sound of people and then I realized I was by my school, so I looked out of the woods and spotted the football team getting ready for tonight's game. I climbed up in one of the trees and watched. Some of the guys were messing around with a football near the edge of the forest and I swear to god I could smell them. Then someone throws a wild pass and the ball goes into the forest and all the guys freeze so I jump out of my tree, trying to make very little sound and throw the ball back. The boys all stare as the ball comes flying back out of the woods. Then one dunderhead picks it up and throws it back in. So I throw it back out, and this ensues for about five minutes until dusk falls and the coach is calling the players to get ready as the game starts in thirty minutes. So they throw the ball one last time into the woods, but this time instead of throwing the ball I walk out of the woods with the ball and throw a perfect spiral to the field. All of the boys look at me oddly and I remember the blood . I smile and say, "Well you guys hit me in the face with the ball." All the guys look ashamed and apologize. I say "Whatever, don't worry about it it's not like I haven't been hit before." One of the boys speaks up, "What do you have an abusive boyfriend, we'll kick his ass for you." I smile but decline. "No, no abusive boyfriend, just getting into fights and what not." The guys nod their heads in understanding. I point to the coach, "Uh I think he wants you guys to get ready, he doesn't look to happy." The guys agree, but Nathan, the boy I wrestled earlier that day, stays and asks if I would stay for the game. I agree to stay for the game. So I walk over with them and introduce myself to the coach. "You have one hell of an arm girl, ever thought of playing?" I shake my head. "No besides it a guys only sport, or at least that's what I thought. The coach laughs. "Ha, you got spunk girl, so whada ya say to playing tonight?" I shrug my shoulders, "Hey why not."

So I go into the locker room and get changed into pads, jersey and cleats, which I ended up borrowing from the soccer dept, what they don't know wont' hurt them.

I return on the field to find the other team has arrived and so have the cheerleaders, which means Amber is here. The guys greet me as they would another guy though which makes me feel better. I pull my hair up and put my helmet on before anyone else notices there is a girl now on the team.

Finally the game is started and funny enough I'm qb, which is a little unsettling but I think my demonic side likes the thrill, so I let it have a little fun. As I'm playing I smell something familiar, so when a timeout is called I look around and spot Needy and Jennifer in the stands, but no one seems to notice them so I guess they are under a disguise or something. I smile to myself.

Jennifer leans over to Needy, "So you smelled her here?" "Yes, I did, but now all I smell is boys, sweat and blood." Jennifer glares at Needy, "Don't lose control." Jennifer smells the air and grins. "Yeah I smell her too, but where is she, I know she wouldn't normally come to one of the football games normally. Needy isn't listening she is watching the quarter back for the home team and smiles as the demon lets its hunger be known. "The quarterback looks yummy; I wonder what he would look like hopeless?" Jennifer growls at Needy, "Shut it, and don't lose control or you are going back." Then there is the resounding crack of helmet against helmet as the qb is taken down after the ball has been thrown. The player from the other team gets up and triumphantly takes off his helmet, but the other player is still. One of the home players, Wallenbrock, Nathan Wallenbrock, runs over to the fallen qb. He helps the player to his feet. The qb shakes himself off and then signals to the ref he would like to talk.

Brianna goes over to the ref. "Hey ref that was legal right?"

The ref looks at Brianna and replies, "Well, you had already released the ball all the way before he tackled you so I guess I will be calling a flag."

Brianna smiles and high fives Nathan and then moves back to her position on the field but not before giving the crowd a wave and she shot Needy a wave.


	7. Chaos and Confusion

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

After Brianna waves to Needy she focuses all of her attention on the game. The game seems to pass by in a blur of passes, and touchdowns. Soon the game ends with a victory for Devil's Kettle, which all the boys say has been a long time coming. Nathan and another boy named Jason come over and congratulate me. "So tomorrow all the guys are thinking of having a party to celebrate the win, of course there will be drinking because what is a party without a bit of drinking?" Jason and Nathan look at each other and smile. I find it kind of funny that all of us are talking with our helmets still on. I have agreed to come to the party and Nathan and Jason walk to the boys' locker room while I walk closely with them inside to the girl's locker room. I change quickly then leave the locker room after making sure everything is neat and tidy. I look out of the locker room making sure no one is there, and then I sniff the air trying to sense if Needy and Jennifer are nearby. After I have smelled the air for awhile, and not detected Jennifer or Needy I leave the field and sprint into the woods. As I run through the woods the cool air whips past me and I begin to regret not grabbing something warmer.

I reach home right as I feel as if my toes are going to fall off, they feel like little ice cubes. So when I stumble into my room I feel my whole body begin to defrost, or at least that's what it seems like to me. I collapse on my bed and fall quickly into a dreamless sleep as my body is not used to that kind of exertion.

I awake the next morning to the sound of voices. The voices slowly pull me from sleep that is until I realize there is someone else in my room with me.

Needy watches as Jennifer quickly moves into Brianna's room and she follows her trying not to make noise as she enters the room, but when she smells the scent in the room she wants to hurl. It smells like boys, mud and wet grass. Why does it smell like this in here? It's not like she had the whole football team in here, or did she? No way.

"Jen can you smell the stink in this room?"

"What you mean the smell of boy, mud and wet grass? Yeah it smells exactly like the football game last night, so this means she was there."

"But we didn't see her Jen."

Jen thinks hard in concentration, "We may have seen her and just not known it."

Needy frowns at Jen, "What do you mean? You're saying that she was one of the players? No you have got to be kidding me.

Jennifer just shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not sure but whatever happened she was there.

At that moment I jump out of bed, "What are you doing here?

Jennifer looks at me curiously, "We are just here to check on you, but why does it smell like boys in here?

I shift back and forth nervously.

Needy looks at me, "Yeah, why?

I do the only thing I can think of at that moment, I lie through my teeth. "Um I was with a guy."

I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but I hear a growl as Needy lunges for me. But Jennifer is there holding her back. "Get out of here; you are already in clothes so grab you backpack and run."

I do exactly that. So now I am running quickly out of my house with my backpack slung over my shoulder. My powers kick in and I run all the way to school which for a normal human would be almost impossible but for me it was easy. Once I exit the woods I slow down to a more human pace and try my best to fix my disheveled appearance. As I am walking to the front of the school I berate myself for lying.

"Why did you lie? I don't know! Really what good did you think would come of it. I'm not exactly sure but I didn't think anything would happen. Well it did and Needy went after you. Yeah, but why would she? Hmmm…." I ponder this a moment until I give up when I see the group of guys, the football guys which includes Nathan. So I go over and they all say hello to me, then there is this awkward silence as no one is talking. Then Nathan hands me a wad of money. "What is this?"

"It's from all of us. It's a thank you for helping the team. So go buy yourself something special." I smile at their kindness.

"Thanks guys but what I really need is a new pair of cleats for our next game." The boys all whoop and holler at my statement but then the bell rings and I am forced to go to class. Once I am away from the group I feel all of the excitement fade as I think about my predicament. I am startled out of my revere though by a question. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I turn to find Nathan walking next to me which makes sense because we have the same math class. "Well I'm having problems. There is this person I like, see? And I'm not sure what I am supposed to do because I don't think they will like me. Plus there is the whole she is a girl thing." I stop as I realize I have been rambling. Nathan is looking at me oddly, "Wait, you are gay?"

"Yup."

Nathan looks at me for a moment, "Wait is that what that whole thing between you and Amber was about? Dang, she has got to be one of the rudest people ever. If I was in her shoes I would have taken that as a complement," he pauses for a moment, "assuming that's what you asked her. "

I smile, "Yeah but I'm over her, so it's all in the past."

"Well who do you like now?"

"No one you would know."

"Are you sure?"

I think to myself, "No but there is no way I am telling you the truth."

Nathan and I are now outside of our classroom and I pause before heading inside and give him a hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much your friendship means to me."

He blushes, "Aww, it was nothing."

Then we head into the class room before we are late.

Right before lunch I get called to the office. I walk to the office wondering what it could be. When I enter the office I walk up to the secretary, "My name is Brianna and I was called to the office."

"Oh yes your mother called and is coming to pick you up, so go wait outside."

I am a little confused but I do as I am told and wait outside. Sure enough my fear was realized as a black Porsche pulls up. I walk quickly to the car and get in. I breath out a small sigh of relief as I see it is just Jennifer in the car.

"Why did you pick me up?"

"Because we have a lot we must discuss. First of all is what you said in your bedroom true? Where you with a guy?"

"Well, kind of ." Jennifer glares at me. "Okay, okay, I was playing football with the guys."

Jennifer's eyes narrow, "What position?"

I gulp, "Quarterback."

Jennifer leans back in her seat. "Shit, this is not happening.

"What?"

"You, and Needy."

"What?"

"She didn't know you were the quarterback last night but she sure as hell wanted to eat you, but anyways I think she kind of likes you."

I smile at that. Jennifer snaps at me, "No you can not be happy about that, she is dead and a demon for crying out loud. You can't get involved with her. No good will come of it."

I growl, "Stop the car." The car comes to a screeching halt, and I jump out. I'm about to shut the door when I turn around to Jennifer, "Why is it so wrong? I love her and I don't think that this will ever happen to me again and you just squashed the last happiness that I might ever feel." With that I slammed the door shut and ran off.

As I was running I thought of the last few days and how whenever a problem arose, I always ran from it. I slowed my pace to a slow jog and then finally a walk, my breath coming easily to my lungs. I looked at the calm quiet of the forest around me and marveled in it. "I wish my life was as calm as this." As the wish echoed in my head a growl rumbled low in my throat. I felt my teeth ache as they elongated and changed. My eyes had changed or so I figured as now I could see all of the smallest details in the trees and plants surrounding me. Although I had changed outwardly, my human soul still had control. I sat down on the ground as a keening wail erupted from my throat. I felt pure evil, or what can only be described as thus, coil within me, but my will battled against it as I retained control. I stopped keening as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I looked at the name on the phone but it said restricted, so I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Brianna? Its Nathan, were are you? Your mom came back to school looking for you so now half of the school is out there looking for you."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah crap is right. Where are you?"

"Um, in the woods."

"Why the hell are you there?"

"Because my mom and I got into a fight and I jumped out of the car and ran off, and I ended up in the woods."

"Ok if you are in the woods you should try to make your way out toward school."

"Ok I will try."  
"Good, I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you Nathan, I really appreciate you caring for me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Ok, I will see you in awhile."

With that I closed my phone and stood from my sitting position on the forest floor. I knew that before I left for the school I would have to change back so I willed myself to change. Its hard to describe the feeling but I guess you could say that it is something akin to stuffing something deep into a dark hole, or at least that is what it felt like to me. My jaw burned and I tasted the acrid metallic taste of blood in my mouth. My eyes changed back, i only know this as I can no longer see all of the details in the trees and plants surrounding me. Then I start walking, well more like meandering toward the direction I believe the school to be in.

I meander my way out of the woods and end up on the football field. I pause a moment and take a deep breath before I move any further. I see someone sitting on the bleachers and they begin moving toward me when they see me. I have the sudden urge to run but I plant my feet and stand there waiting. As the person gets closer I realize its Nathan, I smile and move forward to him. When Nathan reaches me he grabs me and pulls me into a huge bear hug. "God half of the school is out looking for you, I was worried something horrible had happened to you."

I look at him, "Well yes something horrible happened and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told my mom," I make quotations with my hands, "who I like and she absolutely forbade me to see them."

Nathan looks at me as if waiting for me to explain. I shake my head, "I can't explain who it is I'm sorry Nate. You wouldn't believe me any ways."

"Ok, that's fine, but we should really get back to school and let everyone know that you are ok."

He starts to lead me back to the campus but I pull lightly against him. "I don't want to go back, I don't want to see my mom. She just squashed my dreams, the only shot that I feel that I could ever find love."

Nathan frowns at me, "That will only be true if you think it is true, so I'm suggesting you not think that way. Now we should really head back to school."

I groan, "You really don't understand but I guess your right and we should head back to school. But if anything bad happens I am blaming you."

As I am talking Nathan and I are walking back to school. We walk into the office and I see Jennifer who I guess is pretending to be my mom. I guess you could think she was my mom considering no one at the school had ever seen my mom since she is always traveling for work which means I have to take care of myself all the time. But Jennifer looks different, I guess what Jennifer would look like if she was an adult.

When she sees Nathan and I she moves forward and hugs me. "Oh I'm so glad you are ok."

In my heart I know Jennifer is just doing this to cover our buts so I go along. "Thanks mom I really appreciate it, but I have a question can I go to Nathan's party tonight?" Nathan looks hopefull while Jennifer takes her time to answer. "Ok I guess she can go."

After Jennifer aka my mom answers the question Nathan looks like he is going to start jumping up and down. I place a hand on his shoulder to steady him and then I hug Jennifer. After that she turns to Nathan, "Can we get a moment for a private conversation?"

"Sure, ma'am." Then Jennifer and I are left alone yet again. Jennifer turns and looks out the door that Nathan had just exited out of, "He is a nice boy."

"Yes he is a nice boy but there is the fact that I like girls."

"Yes but liking the girl that you like will not work, never the less be allowed. We normally aren't even supposed to mess around in mortals lives."

"Then why the hell did you mess with mine?"

"I don't have an answer for that."

"Well that's great an angel who cant make up her mind or remember why she does things."

Jennifer glares at me, "Mabey I have a reason it just can't be explained."

"And what reason would that be?"

Jennifer replies, "This," while placing her hands on my shoulders and kissing me lightly. Once we are done I move back a few feet, "Whoa, that can not happen again, that was wrong on so many levels that I can't explain them all."

Jennifer raises her eyebrows at me, "Ok fine then just name one reason."

"Needy."

With those words uttered Jennifer moves back a few paces as if she had been hit.

"So that's it, you would chose her over me." Now I can see the tears shining in Jennifer's eyes and it is making me sad. Jennifer moves even farther away from me an its at that moment that I get to see her wings, as she flies away from me to who knows where. But one feather is left on the floor. I pick it up and absentmindedly play with it and think about what has happened. I nearly jump out of my skin though when Nathan walks back into the room. "Brianna are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about some things my mom said."

"Oh, well at least she let you go to the party ."

"Yes at least I get to go."

I turn to Nathan, "So what would one wear to a party. Nathan schrunches up his face as he thinks, "Well something comfortable yet still sexy." I nod my head in understanding when I hear the bell ring. I look up at the sound, "Was that the last bell?"

"Yup."

"Aww, crap now I have to get home and get ready," I turn to leave but then turn back around, "Thanks Nathan I really appreciate your help."


	8. Party Time

Next thing I know my doorbell is ringing and I am running down the stairs to answer it. I open the door to find a Nathan, looking very handsom, standing at the door. "Hey I thought I would come and pick you up, because I didn't want you getting lost."

I smile at him and brush my hair back across my shoulder. "Thank you but aren't your party guests going to be waiting?"

"Nah I left some of the boys there so the party will be jumpin by the time we get there."

"ok well then lets go"

We walked silently to his old Chevrolet and drove in silence to his party.

Once there he and I mingled in the crowd but then a slow song by Sugarland called Already Gone came on and Nathan grabbed me and started two stepping with me. I followed his lead and soon we were wowing everyone with spins and twirls and the air was crackling with intensity. When he came close enough that our lips brushed I jumped back and ran away out into the backyard. Tears streamed down my face as the lyrics, "I was already gone," played around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find a gorgeous brunette standing behind me. "Hey are you ok because if Nathan did anything to you then he's in big trouble."

"No it wasn't him it was me, I just ……. I can't be with him."

The lanky brunet smiles at me sadly, "Yeah I know what you mean, there are some people you know your meant to be with and others who you love but can't be with."

"If only it was that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, I'm gay."

"Oh wow……………yeah that would be a problem."

"Yeah it would. Your very pretty by the way, whats your name."

"Thank you and my name is Samantha, I'm Nathan's sister."

"oh" then I realized that I was crushing on Nathan's sister who was a freshman in college and my eyes bugged a little. "Oh shit, I uh I gotta go." I run my hand wildly through my hair and make to bolt away, but Sam reaches out and grabs my arm. She sings along with the Sugarland song "Baby, Why don't you stay…….." I turn and look at her and as our eyes meet her hand reaches up and brushes my cheek. I lean into her as she places her lips against mine. I kiss her back tentatively as I hear footsteps approach and then I turn to find Nathan standing there looking at me extremely perplexed. "I thought you liked me?'"

"I do but don't you remember I'm gay?"

Nathan looks down at the floor, "Oh sorry I uh forgot but…..." its at that moment he see's his sister. "Oh holy shit you…..you were kissing my sister. I should beat the living day lights out of you.

Samantha moves in front of me protectively. "Leave her alone you have already freaked her out enough." I poke my head out from behind her " Thank you Sam but I can take care of myself."

Nathan is red faced, "Hell you can I'll beat you into a pulp." He pushes his sister out of the way as I feel the beast stir. "Nathan don't do this you'll get hurt."

He doesn't listen and takes a heated swing at me, but I grab his wrist and bend it behind him and keep him in a hold. "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything and next time you won't be so lucky."

I threw him to the floor and walked away leaving the party. Once I was sure I was away from people I let the beast out but then I feel a hand on my shoulder so I pull back and swing while changing back to human. Then I realize I hit Sam and so I kneel down next to her. "Oh my gosh are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but you aren't your bleeding."

I wipe my mouth and it comes away bloody. "Yeah well I'm okay. I'm sorry about what happened I really didn't mean to hit you."

I reach down a hand and help her up. "Thanks so uh how about we go somewhere tomorrow on a date?"

"A date?" I look at her confused.

"Yes a date as in go to the movies and dinner so what do you say to that?"

I look at her and smile shyly, "Sure I would love to go on a date with you."

"Well you better get going home, its getting late."

I turn and begin to walk off when she yells I'll be there to pick you up at eight.

I turn back around and yell, "Ok sounds good."

I run all the way home and plop down on the bed, when all of the sudden Jennifer appears next to me

"Ahhhhhhhh……………..What the hell!"

"Hi so I thought I would drip in because you need some advice with what is coming for you."

"Wait what is coming for me?"

"Needy."

"Why?"

"Because she saw you at the party and has figured out everything."


	9. Misguided Consequences

"_Because she saw you at the party and has figured out everything."_

"Great so what does this mean?"

"Nothing just be ready when she comes for you."

With that said Jennifer disappears and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day goes along smoothly until P.E. While I am running I feel a force grab me and throw me halfway across the field. I know it is Needy as I hit the grass. "What do you want?"

"You," she answers as she hovers above me.

"But Jennifer loves you, you are meant to be together."

Needy snarls and I let her tackle me. "What no fight ah your no fun."

I snarl and push her off of me wiping the blood that is now dripping from my nose.

"I don't care if I'm fun or not you're not going to do this. I'm not going to let you ruin what I have going for me." Needy laughs and then she is next to me with an arm around my shoulders. She bites deep into my neck and I scream at the burning pain clawing at her trying to get her to let me go. But then the fight drains out of me and I whisper loud enough for her to hear, "I forgive you."

She leaps away from me as if she was stung. Then she runs off to god knows where. I slowly slump to the ground and now I'm lying on the field trying not to bleed out when coach comes with the ambulance. He loads me in and I hear him mutter something about Devil's Kettle. Then he looks at me and says, "Get better quick girl."

Then the ambulance whisks me off to the hospital where I am atteneded to by surgeons and doctors who patch me up as best they can. Later that night I get a call from Sam.

"Hello?"

"Brianna? Where are you? I thought we were going to meet but then your not here."

I wince inwardly, "Well there was an accident and I'm in the hospital now so I don't think we could go out any way."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'll be there as quick as I can."

With that said she hangs up the phone and rushes over to the hospital to see how I am doing. When she arrives she rushes to my side. "Brianna what happened to you?'

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

She moves the bandage up from my neck. "What the heck that looks like a bite mark."

"That's because it is." Both Sam and I turn to find Jennifer in the room. Sam stands protectively over me. "Who did this to her? Did you because if you did….." She trails off and her hands clench in tight fists.

"No I didn't but that would have been my girlfriend Needy."

Sam looks from me to Jennifer then back to me. "No it can't be that's Jennifer Check but she's dead. What the heck is going on?"

So Jennifer and I sit there and explain everything util we hear tapping on the window and turn to find Needy standing there.

Jennifer lets her in and I hear the rustle of wings. "Hi Brianna I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me the whole saving me bit." She reaches over and lightly hugs me. "Uh your um welcome so are you and Jennifer back together. As her answer she turns and gives Jennifer a kiss on the lips while Sam and I just turn and look at each other. Sam smiles, "I think it's safe to say they are together."


End file.
